User talk:Saints'Hoodie
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the User:Saints'Hoodie page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Greeting Fool! Meet the Master of Order! Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Devil Fruits Hmm... First off, since we're not allowed to interfere with the One Piece storyline as it is, we cannot create Devil Fruits that are already in use in the story, like the Goro Goro no Mi or the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi. And that's just the basic stuff we're dealing with. Likewise, we cannot create Devil Fruits made by other users on this wiki, since every Devil Fruit is one of a kind. So, if the power of a Devil Fruit is too similar to someone else's, like, say, the Feizu Feizu no Mi or the Hazu Hazu no Mi, then you will be asked to change its powers to make it more unique, or will have to have it deleted. Similarly, classes of Devil Fruit have specific rules too. Paramecias are the easiest to deal with, because there's not so many rules that restrict them. Zoans are a bit more difficult, because of the rules we have for them. For example, we cannot create Zoans based off of subspecies. Like, Jabra ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf, and because of that, we can't use the wolf model nor can we create subspecies of wolves for Zoan Devil Fruits, like Timber wolves or Arctic wolves. Plus, we can't use hybrid Zoans either. That means no minotaur models, satyr models or centaur models. That's because Zoans already access a hybrid form, so the hybrid of a hybrid would be just way too confusing for most of us to handle. On the subject of Mythical Zoans, they must be based off of a real world myth, like phoenixes, zombies, or genies. Plus, we are VERY strict about Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits based off of deities, like Zeus or Amaterasu. We will not allow powers such as omnipotence, omniscience, omnipresence and so forth. Characters can inherit godly traits, like being a master of weaponry or using elemental powers, but that's just about it. Everything else is explicitly denied because it'd be too powerful in the world of One Piece. And that's something to keep in mind; if your character can become too strong for even the best Marines or pirates to handle with just the character's Devil Fruit power alone, then you've already hit the overpowered mark. This is because certain characters in One Piece are established as being the best at something or the strongest in a particular field. Like Mihawk being a master swordsman and Whitebeard being the "world's strongest man." Logias are harder to deal with, because they must be based off of a real form of nature. This can range from something like my clay based Nendo Nendo no Mi to something more abstract, like 1NF3RNO's Hika Hika no Mi, which is based off of fictional particles. However, things such as bones or other components of living organisms are absolutely denied, despite being naturally forming. And on the subject of particle Devil Fruits, while we do allow them to be created, they must meet the requirement of making sense in a logical perspective (even though One Piece doesn't have much logic to it anyway. >_>) For example, the Hika Hika no Mi is allowed, because the Hikaeon particles it turns its user into absorb nearby energy and in return, give off light and heat, allowing Nova Blade to use attacks that make use of intense heat, as well as move at the speed of light. And I guess the only other thing to say here, as I'm running out of things to remember, is that we can't make a water Logia Devil Fruit, as it would go against the very weakness all Devil Fruit users share. Likewise, Devil Fruit users must keep their weaknesses to ocean water and kairoseki (seastone.) You can find ways to avoid them such as parting water away from the user, or just hovering over it, or hell, do as Brook does and run on the water. lol But please make sure the user can still be weakened through the usual means, in addition to the individual Devil Fruit's weaknesses, like the Suna Suna no Mi's weakness to liquids of any sort (water, blood, etc.) Any other questions can be answered here, at the Devil Fruit Committee. Hope this helps, man. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:43, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I HAVE A PRESENT! Well, I found an old fruit of mine that I never really used called the Napa Napa no Mi. Since its somewhat similar to the power you wanted for your character, I was wondering if you wanted to take this or not for him. :D [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 00:55, March 11, 2014 (UTC) 'Course you can. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 23:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) No problem. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:40, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Terrumito Terrumito no Mi I don't know what that fruit is. I don't know if its mine. But if its mine, you could use it. I'm Kuriani by the way. Too lazy to log in. 02:07, March 12, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. Mostly either working on Wikia or trying to get my 3.8 grade average up to 4.0. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 21:12, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ZEON UNTILL YOU WORK HARDER ON THAT, I BAN YOU FROM CAKE! DON! [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 17:32, March 14, 2014 (UTC)